‘RTPIV 789-03’ is a new and distinct variety of Paeonia lactiflora x Paeonia lutea hybrid. ‘RTPIV 789-03’ originated from a controlled cross in May 2007 in France between the female parent ‘Miss America’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Chinese Dragon’ (unpatented).
The resulting seeds from the cross were collected and planted and evaluated in France. ‘RTPIV 789-03’ was selected in May 2013 from the population of seedlings in France. ‘RTPIV 789-03’ was first asexually propagated in October 2015 in France from vegetative cuttings.
‘RTPIV 789-03’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via vegetative cuttings.